The Hawk's Secrets
by Karali
Summary: On a normal hunt, Arthur and Merlin stumble across a dark dangerous secret. Now trapped in the web of mystery and legends as old as time, can Merlin help Arthur navigate the shadows of the Neiflen? Rated T for some violence. Ocs needed.


**A/N: Hellos! This is something that has been cooking for a while. So I just gave up and wrote it. This is a separate adventure that won't tie into the main plot. Just a side adventure I think that would be cool. Tell me if it's awful and I should not write it or not, because I don't want this to be all in my head. Alright! Here we go.**

**I own nothing but my ocs.**

Chapter One

Massacre

The crossbow's bolt shot through the air, landed with a thud into the tree. King Arthur looked disgruntled, unsure how he could have missed the deer. She had already fled, and now all the work of tracking for the past days was useless. A tall lanky figure crouched next to him hid a smirk.

"I think you missed." He said.

"Yes, thank you Merlin. I can see that." Arthur replied, sarcastically, his dark blue eyes glittering. Merlin smiled his black head stark against his red scarf.

"And because of your astounding observational skills, you can go and locate that bolt. We are not leaving until you find it." Merlin opened his mouth to object, but at Arthur's look hoists himself to his feet with much grumbling. Merlin was fairly convinced he would not find the bolt, at least not with a little help. The forest had thick green undergrowth and lush plants. He strode on in the general direction until he was sure he was far away enough not to be heard nor seen.

"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" Merlin whispered, his eyes flashed gold and with a puff of smoke the "prized" bolt appeared at his feet. Merlin reached down, picked up the blot and stood. He was just about to turn back when he looked up and a glimmer of blue caught his eye. He turned in the same manner, and yet again there was the blue gleam. He debated what to do, but curiosity won and he trudged forward. Merlin reached the clearing and stood horrified. It was a massacre. Bodies cloaked in blue and silver, lay spotted across the ground. Their armor was odd and shined unnaturally bright. A strange insignia was sown onto each; a sliver hawk on a blue banner, flying under a moon. One Merlin did not recognize. Arthur, he needs to find Arthur. He will know what to do.

His mind made, he turned and raced back where he came. Arthur was polishing his sword and looked up stunned when he saw Merlin.

"Back so soon. I'm surprised Merlin, a servant of your ineptitude I thought I would have to wait hours for you to find the bolt."

"Arthur." Merlin's tone pricked Arthur's interest.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You really should see this." Arthur rose, and hurried after Merlin, to the same clearing. The bodies were untouched, all dead.

"Everyone dead, it was a slaughter." Merlin whispered.

"This is on my land; there was no news of a battle. And look, it's all one army." Arthur then drew his sword. "This is strange. Check for survivors. Be careful." Merlin nodded once, and then cautiously started examining the dead. Arthur remained alert, trying to deduce what could have happened. One of his worst theories was magic.

"Arthur!" Merlin's shout brought Arthur out of his musings and sheathing his sword rushed over.

"Sire, this one. She's still alive." Merlin spoke quickly. "We need to get her back to Camelot." Arthur nodded looking down at the knight. She was young, too young to be fighting. Long dark brown hair was matted with gore. Tanned skin was unmarred with the exception of the spreading rosette of scarlet blood on her stomach. Her ragged breathing was growing weaker and weaker. An ornate bow and thin blade was lying beside her.

"Merlin fetch the horses, bring the bow and sword too, I'll ride with her. And hurry!" he shouted, Arthur was at a loss with what had happened and hoped once she recovered could fill in the details. How a fifteen year old girl was in involved in this carnage? He thought as he placed pressure on the wound. Soon thankfully Merlin returned, with the horses in tow. Cautiously as possible Arthur placed the girl on his charger. Once both were seated, he wheeled his horse around and galloped fast as possible towards Camelot. They made good time, but Merlin was worried about the blood she was losing.

"Arthur bring her to Gaius, I'll run ahead and warn him!" Merlin suggested as he dismounted. Arthur nodded in agreement and with the help of a guard carefully removed her form the horse. She was still unaware, skin becoming pale. He rushed her to the physician's room and at Gaius instruction placed her on a cot. The old man frowned at her age, and started binding her stomach.

"It was a deep blow, but I'm optimistic it didn't puncture a lung. But Sire, during my examination I found several peculiar things. Firstly, she has several old scars, about thirty years older based on the scar tissue."

"But that's impossible, look at her she's only fifteen." Arthur said, gesturing to the sleeping girl.

"I don't know, but secondly the circumstances you found her in."

"Do you suspect magic?"

"I'm not sure; we should ask her when she wakes." King Arthur nods his consent, face thoughtful.

"Thank you Gaius, notify me if there is any change."

"I will sire." And Arthur leaves. Gaius turns quickly to Merlin.

"Do you recognize this symbol?" He asked, pointing to the hawk and moon.

"No. Should I?"

"I believe it is something, but I cannot remember." Suddenly with a cry, the girl awakes. Her eyes were the first thing they noticed, one green the other brown. She looked around with wide eyes and leaped forward grabbing her sword. She yanked it out of the sheath and shouted,

"Quis enim es tu? Quae petitio tua?" Merlin glanced scared at Gaius, as she held the sword to his throat. When she got no answer, she glared at both before leaping over the cot grabbing her bow and racing outside.

"Gaius! Are you alright?" Merlin asked, as he looked after where she ran.

"I'm fine, you must alert Arthur; she is our only clue to what happened. We have to catch her!" Merlin nodded, his eyes dark. Then he turned and ran out leaving Gaius wondering who that girl is?


End file.
